


Messy

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I'm gonna say rape, M/M, Mutilation, OOC, Oblivious Roronoa Zoro, Penetration, Rape?, Sanji is psycho, Sanji seems to think that Zoro owns the Color Green, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: So maybe Sanji had a few skeletons in his closet.Who didn't?He pushed closed the storage room door, kicking a miscellaneous bone aside as he dusted off his pants.Okay so maybe Sanji has a few actual skeletons in his closest.And not a lot of people had that.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to a wild ass song and wanted to write a little something

So maybe Sanji had a few skeletons in his closet. 

Who didn't?

He pushed closed the storage room door, kicking a miscellaneous bone aside as he dusted off his pants.

Okay so maybe Sanji has a few _actual_ skeletons in his closest.

And not a lot of people had that.

He straightened his tie, glad that marines attacked earlier and henceforth would explain the scent of blood around the ship. It'd prevent anyone from looking in the basement that Franky had oh-so graciously made sound proof.

He thought the latest offender, some village girl who ogled the swordsman without a shred of shame. She was tied to a chair, mouth gagged and eyes covered and maybe Sanji would've felt guilt, but he couldn't muster a single feeling of sympathy.

Because anyone who touched what was _his_ couldn't be anything more than a ferocious beast hiding in human skin. 

He walked out onto the deck, passing his lover-- who was _not_ supposed to be working out right now with those fucking _injuries_ \-- and gave a provocative glare, that was as much of a threat as it was promise. 

_No sex if you don't stop._

It worked even better than a charm, and a loud thud could echoed around the Sunny as Zoro dropped his weights with a defeated pout, giving the chef a disgruntled expression. 

"Rest you dumbass." He called, smirking slightly. "You'll need it for later, right?"

Their crew cooed incessantly and the swordsman disappeared into their shared room, presumably to take a much needed nap.

Sanji continued on, giving Robin and Nami a sweet smile, before walking into the basement under their aquarium.

It was there, sitting, crying, trying to scream. Just as he left it. It was a pretty little thing, something that maybe the chef would've been tempted to chase before meeting his boyfriend.

He grabbed its chin in his palm, gripping the dirty face with strong fingers, squeezing harshly into the soft, supple skin.

Oh yes. He would've loved a slip of a little thing like this. He watched those large, emerald colored eyes blink back pleadingly at him as removed the blindfold and the chef sneered. How _dare_ it don a moniker of the stupid marimo? How dare it reflect fear within its gaze with _those_ pigmented eyes. 

It was insulting. Roronoa Zoro was a man without fear, and to wear his color while afraid was just unacceptable.

An idea came to mind, and he smiled gleefully, bringing its face close to his, tilting its head, so he could whisper into the exposed ear. 

"You could've had anyone, anyone you wanted, _mellorine_." Sanji cooed, reaching his free hand behind his back, to grip the rusted knife that'd been shoved unceremoniously into his dress pants. "But you chose to lay those pretty eyes on my lover. And then have the audacity to use those green orbs to look at me with fear. Disgusting."

With a practiced flick, he slashed over its eyes, almost regretting not taking its gag off, so that he could soak in the screams as it repented for getting in the way.

Releasing the chin, he took his fingers and brought them together, in a poor mimicry of a drill. Quick as lightning, he dug it into the socket, feeling blood ooze around his digits getting stuck under his nails. In a smooth motion, he gripped around the eyeball, watching in fascination as he dragged it out in to the open, membrane sticky and veins trailing behind like a bridal gown.

Slowly, he untied the rag around its face, waiting for the thing to take in a shuddering gasp of air, before shoving the organ inside, slamming the mouth close and hushing it softly. 

"If it falls out I'll kill you right here and now." The chef hummed, cutting its cheek with the rusted knife. ~~It wasn't worth his precious kitchen blades.~~

He repeated the action the opposite side, this time, shedding the thing of its clothes and underwear, bending down to impassively stare at the folds of its vagina. With two fingers, he opened the folds, and brushed past its clitoris, causing it to jolt in surprise. He ignored its muffled gasps, and took the eyeball, wondering if he really wanted to give the creature such a gift. 

Sanji decided it'd be fine and without hesitation, he shoved the dismembered organ inside it, relishing in its screams. He pushed, and pushed, and pushed until he was certain it couldn't-- _wouldn't_ come out. 

"Look at you, little _**slut**_." The chef murmured. "You can feel it, can't you? How well you're taking it in? That color, that part of my boyfriend. That gorgeous shade of green?" 

It screamed. So loud and painful that it struck something with him. He observed the creature, covered in sweat, blood, and tears. Its legs were wide open, spread out to the sides and completely exposed.

It was a pitiful sight, and the blonde felt a twinge of sadness. The thing would have had such a promising future.

When he grew bored of its cries, he brandished the knife and placed it at its throat.

Slitting its throat, Sanji closed his eyes, allowing himself a brief moment to mourn the woman she could've been, had she simply chose another man to persue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know your thoughts<3


End file.
